


I've Been Afraid of Changing, 'Cause I Built My Life Around You

by Miraphosa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Songfic, Sunsets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just gals being pals honestly, more like implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraphosa/pseuds/Miraphosa
Summary: “Claude, did… do you... ugh!” The pink haired damsel covered her face with her hands as she turned red. “You told Byleth to do this!”“Well… you definitely aren’t complaining. You don’t even have to confess, it’ll just be a completely platonic sunset mountain hike between two gal pals.”
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 19





	I've Been Afraid of Changing, 'Cause I Built My Life Around You

**Author's Note:**

> songfic for landslide by fleetwood mac but i listened to the glee cover on loop because.. lesbians ahaha. this was for a pride month themed thingie i did on my ig @miraphosa! slightly ooc marianne? mmm debatable. it depends on how you interpret her post timeskip character - which, i interpret as more comfortable socially and thus this was not super ooc for me :) first ao3 fic! hope yall enjoy.
> 
> also sorry yes this is verdant wind dimitri is dead

Hilda gazed at the mountain as the carriage began to pick up speed. She’d begged Byleth for a chance to get away from the war, and had been awarded that in (what she thought) was quite an unconventional sense. She thought that Claude might’ve had something to do with it, sending her and Marianne out together. No, she KNEW. He’d basically admitted it.

“Claude, did… do you... ugh!” The pink haired damsel covered her face with her hands as she turned red. “You told Byleth to do this!”   
“Well… you definitely aren’t complaining. You don’t even have to confess, it’ll just be a completely platonic sunset mountain hike between two gal pals.” He patted her head as she slouched. “Teach is always happy to see students get together. Especially after… 5 years of pining? Yikes, Hilda. And here I thought you were good at this sort of thing!” He chuckled at Hilda’s now outraged expression.

“Oh, shut up! You know it’s… it’s different with her. I mean, everything is. I’m sure you’ve heard me say this a thousand times, but it’s l-”   
“-ike her  _ smile _ could light up the  _ whole of Fodlan _ , and her LaUgH!!” He clasped his hands together and mocked the love struck girl. “I mean, maybe now’s your chance. You can tell her all the shit you tell me,” he shrugged. “It’s important to do that while you have the time.” Claude made direct eye contact with Hilda - something he rarely did. He placed one hand on her shoulder as his expression fell. “I’m not planning on giving either of you up, but I wasn’t planning on giving Dimitri up either. Anything can happen and I-I don’t want either of you to regret this.”

\----

“Um, could I open up the curtains more? I hope this isn’t too much sun…” Marianne brought her back to reality (as she very often did), giving a kind smile as she tenderly held the drawstring to the blinds.

“Oh, of course! It’s a wonderful view.”  _ Not as wonderful as y- God, that’s so sappy. I hate this already.  _ But, as the two were seated across from each other in the carriage their teacher had gotten them, it was clear both were happy to be near each other at all. “How long do you think we’ll be out here, Mari?” Hilda tried to play her anxiousness off.

The blue haired angel blinked, her chestnut eyes glistening in the light. “Did the professor not tell you?”

“Oh, she said we’re free to come back anytime…”  _ She said to take as long as we need… Ugh, I’m getting back at Claude for this.  _ “Anytime we’d like. But it’d be nice to get back before it’s too dark, don’t you think?” She tried to stare at the floor in an attempt not to make Marianne uncomfortable with eye contact, but Marianne had tried to do the same. She let out an awkward giggle, though genuine. 

Just then, the carriage came to a halt and their driver called out to the pair. “We’ve arrived,” he said as the two stepped into the cool breeze. They dipped their heads in respect as he drove away.

“Where should we go first?” Hilda asked. She felt relaxed seeing Marianne inhale her surroundings, closing her eyes and smiling. The wilderness was her happy place, and they’d gone on many a picnic.  _ This doesn’t have to be any different… _

“It’d be fun to see the top of the mountain, but I’m really fine with whatever you decide!” Hilda resisted clutching at her heart as the blue haired girl turned to meet her eyes.

“We can totally head there! I’ll follow after you.”

Hilda grinned and the two began walking up the mountain. It was steep, and there were several leaps and climbs to make in order to reach the top.

One particular ledge, Marianne had difficulty climbing. Hilda had been able to boost herself up with muscle, though her partner was considerably more frail. She watched as the healer attempted to pull herself up, almost blushing as she realized the solution. “I can pull you up, you know! I’m strong enough to carry precious cargo!” She winked, watching Marianne’s face turn beet red.  _ She’s so cute when she’s flustered.  _

Hilda clutched her hands, pulling her fast onto the ledge - too fast, in fact. They nearly toppled over, with the pink haired girl barely catching the bluenette in somewhat of a tango dip position. They didn’t bother to move, staring directly into each other’s eyes.  _ Her eyes are so sparkly… almost like a doe’s. Brown too. Does she know how pretty they are? _

She was able to blink out of her trance, and both girls pulled away from each other. They dusted themselves off amongst Marianne’s rapid apologies.

“I’m so sorry, I should have been able to pull myself up. I don’t know what happened, I-”

“Mari, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Hilda tucked a strand of strawberry hair behind her ear. “It’s… honestly kind of charming how clumsy you are.” She heard her laugh before she continued. “We could hold hands the full way, just so we can keep going at the same pace if that’s okay with you.”

“Oh, that’s- o-of course,” Marianne gulped as they intertwined their fingers.  _ I wish I could take these stupid gloves off.  _ Hilda cursed silently.

The pair set off again, only stopping to feed wild horses, observe bunnies, and converse with the songbirds.

“You can really understand them?”

“It’s one of the only perks…” The axe warrior frowned as a shadow was cast over her friend's face.

“I hope you realize you’re more than your crest,” Hilda squeezed her hand as they continued walking. “You’re one of the sweetest people I’ve ever met. I couldn’t imagine my life without you at this point.” 

As if on cue, they reached the top of the mountain. A few birds flew overhead, but it was a clear sky aside from that. The sun had just begun to set, ducking into a curtain of orange while amethysts cascaded above it. 

“Marianne, can we sit down?” Hilda’s heart began to beat, knowing what was coming. This was her shot at the perfect girlfriend.  _ She’ll say yes, right? There’s no reason for her to say no… Or, am I coming on too strong? The last thing I want to do is make her uncomfortable. Oh god.  _ Marianne gulped, but nodded. Wind rustled through the grass they were now seated, sun streaming on their faces. “I’ve always felt that we made a great pair. I mean, we were easily some of the cutest girls at Garreg Mach. Since the days we were introduced at the monastery, it’s just kind of clicked with us. But… it’s  _ really _ clicked for me.”

They gazed at each other once again, tenderness being apparent.

“I’ve received marriage proposals, but none of these…  _ stupid boys _ could  _ ever _ make me feel as happy as you do. I-I’m not saying we have to get married right away, of course. I’m just trying to say- I think- I mean that I…” the atmosphere broke as Hilda’s ramble erupted them into giggles. 

“I think I know what you mean.” Marianne’s eyes began to water as she let a faint smile fall onto her lips. They laughed for the second time, now mixed with crying.

“I love you. So, so much.” They both leaned in, sharing their first kiss after 5 years of longing. Hilda cupped her hand around Marianne’s cheek, and they continued a mixture of embracing, pecks on the cheek, and spouts of ‘I love you’ until the sun had fully departed.

They had stood up to leave, until Hilda gasped. 

“W-what is it?” Marianne shot a concerned look.

“I.. I didn’t ask you officially.” The two grinned from ear to ear as the ‘delicate flower’ grabbed hold of her partner’s hand, kneeling. “Marianne von Edmund, will you be my girlfriend?”

She nodded her head, closing her eyes as she gave the answer Hilda had waited a lifetime for. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed! make sure to check out the accompanying drawing @miraphosa on ig


End file.
